return_of_reconingfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Update 1.4.5a
=Realm versus Realm= Fortresses & Relics *We’ve added additional information on the current status of the Relic and Fortress ownership to the game. *The Advanced War Report window will now show this expanded information in a convenient window. This includes the current location of the Relic, Claim status for the Fortress and sub-areas, etc. *The Advanced War Report can be accessed via the /adwar command or via a new icon on the mini-map. *The Fortress Generals have been moved around in the Fortress to make defense more strategic. *There are now magical barriers up near the Fortress Guardian that will stay up until the guardian has been defeated. Once defeated, the barriers will drop until a reinforcement Guardian appears. *A new ribbon icon will appear around Character Portraits to indicate currently active Relic Bonuses, if any. *"Augment Alliance" buff will now appear on players inside Fortress areas when they are part of the controlling alliance. This will identify which of the Fortress Buffs are active on you, and which control point they came from. *The Relic Bonus for controlling the GvD Relics has been updated to include the chance to earn Insignia Clusters off player kills. Insignia Clusters can be converted into a Fused Insignia of the player's choice. If not converted within the decay time, however, Insignia Clusters meld completely and become useless *We’ve made some behind the scenes changes to how the relic system registers and responds to being captured. This was done to help prevent a rare issue where a captured Relic would show as captured by the map but fail to spawn at the fortress. =General= *Packmaster updates - AP Cost optimization on all abilities, and the addition of a new Aura, "Enduring Warpstone Charm," allowing up to 3 Group or Warband members every 10 seconds to have 1 Ailment cleansed.Rare drop seeds have been added as potential loot reward for killing Relic Guardians. *Ambient creatures in the Chaos Chapter 11 camp will no longer aggro guards. *Adjustments to the areas that define the RVR Lakes have been smoothed out and filled in, to be more continuous and better match the maps. Tome of Knowledge *The Dragon Princes: Typos in this History and Lore entry have been corrected. *Ursun: This entry should unlock appropriately when entering the correct area. *Corruption: Upon successfully completing Stage 3, the appropriate entry will unlock in the WAR Story. *Devastator's Chestpiece and Shoulders: These items will now unlock the correct entry. *One Part Agony, Three Parts Cold Wrought Iron: This entry should now correctly remove the necessary items and requires all 3, rather than 1. *Blood Rite: Urghu Redhorn should respawn more regularly. *Bone Giant - Part of Parts: Brulgulrach the Unliving now looks like a proper Bone Giant. *Talk of the Town: This Tome of Knowledge entry can be unlocked once again. *Ssrydian Morbidae, when killed, will now grant credit as a Chaos Human, not a Nurgling. *Praag: Typos in the Noteworthy Persons description have been corrected.